


Avengers: Endgame - Alternate and additional scenes

by Haylie_Myers



Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Additional scenes, Alternate Scenes, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haylie_Myers/pseuds/Haylie_Myers
Summary: Alternate and Additional scenes for Avengers Endgame.SPOILERS AVENGERS ENDGAME





	1. The Barton Farm / The Snap

**Author's Note:**

> My latest in my Alternate series. If you havent read the others theres a few things you should know. Clint is married to Nat. Pietro is alive, he lives on the Barton Farm.
> 
> It is recommended you read the other stories in the series but not required.
> 
> This story could be considered part of my Alternate Series, which includes Time to tell Steve, After Civil War, Avengers: Age of Ultron - Alternate and additional scenes, Captain America: Civil War - Alternate and additional scenes, and Avengers: Infinity War. All stories are companion pieces to each other.

The Barton Farm/ The Snap

 

Clint is at the farm correcting Lila’s stance for archery.

 

Laura and Pietro are at the table getting food ready. Cooper is playing catch with his cousin.

 

“Who wants mayo or Mustard on your Hotdogs?” Laura calls out

 

“Who wants Mayo on a hotdog?” Lila asks her father

 

“Probably one of the boys, or your Uncle he has weird tastes” Clint comments to his daughter

 

“Two mustards please! Thanks Sis” Clint calls out to Laura

 

“Got it” Laura calls back

 

“Nate, Mayo or Mustard?” Laura asks her son

 

“I want Ketchup!” Nate tells his mum

 

“Ketchup, can do kiddo” Laura tells her son

 

“Good job, Hawkeye! Go get your arrow” Clint compliments his daughter on shooting a bullseye

 

“Hey guys, enough practice. Foods on” Laura calls out to Clint and Lila

 

“Alright, we’re coming, we’re hungry” Clint replies

 

“Lila, let’s go” Clint calls to his daughter but he can’t see her

 

“Honey?” Clint calls. Where is she?

 

“Hey, Sis” Clint calls to Laura, to ask her if she saw where Lila went

 

“Laura?” Clint calls, where is she

 

“Pietro?” Clint tries

 

“Cooper?” Clint calls for his son, where is his family

 

“Nate?” He tries, calling for his Nephew

 

“Laura” He tries again

 

Where is everyone. What is going on? Races frantically through his mind. While his body looks frantically around.

 

Clint hears his phone ring. He looks at the number and sees it’s his wife Nat calling. He answers the phone she has to have the answers.

 

“Oh thank god, Lila? Cooper? Laura? Pietro? Nate?” Nat questions him

 

“I can’t find them, there all just gone. Nat, what the hell happened?” Clint asks knowing she must have the answers as her reaction to him answering was to ask about everyone.

 

“Thanos did it, he won” Nat answers him, her voice is shaking, this has affected her big time.

 

“Wanda? Bucky? Steve? Everyone?” He asks not wanting to know, but at the same time, needing to know.

 

“Wanda and Bucky are gone. Steve’s still here, so is Thor, Rhoades and Banner. Stark and Spider-man are still unknown” Nat informs him

 

“I’m gonna try and get to Wakanda. If not, I will meet you at the Avengers Compound. I will try and get into contact with Scott and Hope if I can. If they are still there, or their families I will bring them with me to the Compound. I will try and find spider-man’s family” Clint tells her

 

“Good Plan, also try and get a hold of Sharon and Pepper too, they are Tony’s family. Pepper should also be able to contact Spider-man’s family if they are still around. I love you, incase I don’t get to say it again” Nat tells him

 

“Of course, and you will. I love you too! We will fix this, after everything this can’t be how it ends” Clint tells her

 

“I know, talk to you soon. Once Steve tells me about Hill and Fury’s situation I will tell you” Nat informs him

 

“Ok, talk soon” Clint speaks hanging up

 

X-X-X

 

Clint goes looking for the car, makes sure it’s got enough fuel and starts it up ready to go.

 

His phone beeps it’s a message from Nat

 

_Hill and Fury are gone, meet back at Avengers Compound_

 

Clint sends a quick reply before getting in the car and heading out.

 

Clint puts his phone on hands-free and calls Pepper first. When she answers he lets her know what’s happened and if she could please contact Sharon and spider-man’s family. Then meet back at the Avengers compound. She agrees and promises to bring Sharon and Spider-man’s Aunt back to compound with her if they survived the snap.

 

Clint then tries Scott’s number and receives no answer.

 

Clint fears the reason why.

 

Clint tries a couple more times on the drive to the compound.

 

When he arrives, Pepper hasn’t arrived yet.

 

Clint goes over to the computer system.

 

“FRIDAY, can find any contact details for Scott Lang and Hope Van-Dyne and her parents?” Clint asks

 

“Of course Agent Barton” FRIDAY answers him “Looking up now”

 

“I have two numbers for Scott Lang, a mobile and a landline. Also one Landline for his Ex-wife, her husband and Mr. Lang’s daughter. One mobile number for Hope Van-Dyne. One mobile number for Hank Pym and one Landline for Hank Pym, Hank Pym’s numbers were actually stored in my system by Mr. Stark” FRIDAY informs Clint

 

“Would you like me call them?” FRIDAY asks Clint

 

“Yes please, try them all” Clint asks

 

Each number is tried but no answer is given.

 

“FRIDAY, can you please get me the address of Scott’s family. I would like to check if anyone is there” Clint asks. Knowing that if he, Nat, Laura and Pietro disappeared he would want someone to check on his family and his kids and Nephew.

 

After Clint gets the address, he heads back down to the car and heads to the address.

 

Once he arrives he goes up to the door and knocks.

 

“Is anyone home, my name is Clint Barton. I’m a friend of Scott’s. Just want check if anyone’s home” Clint call through the door

 

The door open’s and Clint sees Cassie on the other side of the wire door, the door is still locked.

 

“Hey Cassie, my name’s Clint, I’m a friend of your dad’s and Hope. Is anyone else home?” Clint asks her

 

Cassie shakes her head.

 

“Can I come in Cassie” Clint asks her

 

“Where’s my dad? Where’s Hope?” Cassie asks him

 

“I don’t know, where’s your Mum?” Clint asks her

 

“She’s gone, I can’t find her, I cant find anyone” Cassie tells him as she unlocks the door to let him in.

 

“Did you want to come back with me, see if we can find out what happened to your dad and Hope” Clint asks her

 

“Yes please” Cassie answers

 

“Go get something to bring with you to do” Clint tells her as he follows her up to her room.

 

She grabs the bag she normally takes to her dads adds a few extra things to it. They then head back outside to the car and head back to the compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read Infinity War: Alternate and Additional scenes you would have recognised the phone call between Clint and Nat, it was the same scene from the end of it. This was the scene from Clint's POV.


	2. Tony's return

Tony’s return

 

When Carol arrives with the Benatar with Tony and Nebula on board Steve, Clint, Nat, Banner, Rhodes, Pepper, Sharon and Rocket go out to see it land.

 

Steve runs up to Tony as he exists with the help of Nebula “Couldn’t stop him” Tony tells Steve

 

“Neither could I” Steve replies

 

“I lost the kid” Tony tells him

 

“Tony, we lost” Steve tells him

 

“Is um...” Tony starts worried about his family

 

“Oh my God” Pepper exclaims as she hugs Tony

 

“It’s ok” Tony tells her

 

Tony looks up and sees Sharon there too

 

“Hey Cuz” He calls to her and Suddenly Sharon is hugging both Pepper and Tony. She lets go though, so they can move back towards the compound.

 

X-X-X

 

After Tony Collapses Sharon stays with Pepper at Tony’s bedside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you noticed in this chapter Tony called Sharon Cuz, if you've read the stories you will know this already, if not you should know in this universe Tony is the son of Howard and Peggy, therefore Sharon is his cousin.


	3. Thanos' Garden

Thanos’ Garden 

Clint accompanies Steve, Nat and the others to planet where Thanos now is.

 

After Carol, Banner and Rhodes subdue Thanos, Clint enters behind Steve with Nat.

 

When they notice the stones are missing from the gauntlet Steve asks “Where are they?”

 

“Answer the question” Carol threatens

 

“The Universe required correction after that, the stones served no purpose, beyond temptation” Thanos answers

 

“You murdered Trillions” Banner Exclaims

 

“You should be grateful” Thanos tells them

 

“Grateful, you tore my family apart” Clint yells

 

“Where are the Stones?” Nat asks grabbing Clint’s hand

 

“Gone” Thanos replies “Reduced to atoms”

 

“You used them two days ago” Banner comments

 

“I used the stones to destroy the stones, it nearly killed me. But the work is done. It always will be. I am inevitable” Thanos answers smugly

 

“We have to tear this place apart. He has to be lying” Rhodes states

 

“My father is many things; a liar is not one of them” Nebula speaks up

 

“Thank you daughter, perhaps I treated you to harshly” Thanos speaks to Nebula before Thor decapitates him

 

“What… What did you do?” Rocket questions Thor

 

“I went for the head” Thor replies before leaving


	4. Steve's Group

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

Steve’s group

“So, Uh I went on a date the other day. It’s the first time in five years you know? Sit there, dinner… I didn’t know what to talk about” Guy at Steve’s session

 

“What did you talk about?” Steve asks him

 

“Same old crap, you know? How things have changed, and… my job, his job. How we missed the Mets. Then things got quiet. He cried as they were serving salads” The Guy replies

 

“What about you?” Another guy asks

 

“I cried just before desert, I’m seeing him again tomorrow, so…” The guy replies

 

“That’s great. You did the hardest part, took the jump. You didn’t know where you were gonna come down. That’s it. That’s those little brave baby steps you gotta take. To try and become whole again. To try and find purpose.

 

I went in the ice in ’45 right after I met my first love. Woke up 70 years later. Met the second love of my life and lost her to the snap. Its hard but you gotta move on. Gotta move on.

 

The world is in our hands its left to us and we gotta do something with it. Otherwise Thanos should have killed all of us” Steve explains

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you see this scene was altered due to fact in previous stories Steve and Maria are together.


	5. Avengers Compound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Nat have met Hope before. During the events of After Civil War. (Info if you haven't read the other stories)

Avengers Compound

“Where are you?” Nat asks Rhodes

 

“Mexico, the federales found a room full of bodies. Looks like a bunch of cartel guys. Never even had the chance to get their guns off” Rhodes informs her

 

“It’s probably a rival gang” Nat tells him

 

“Except it isn’t, it’s definitely Barton. What he’s done here, what he’s been doing for the last couple of years. I know he’s your husband but the scene that he left here. I gotta tell you there’s a part of me that doesn’t even want to find him” Rhodes informs her

 

“Will you find out where he’s going next?” Nat asks him

 

“Nat” Rhodes speaks

 

“Please” Nat asks, she’s not sure how long she can keep this up. Clint use to keep in contact with her, but in the last few months she hasn’t heard from him, he’s fallen off the grid. She will need to find him herself.

 

“Yeah” Rhodes answers her before going

 

“You know I’d offer to cook you dinner, but you seem pretty miserable already” Steve comments

 

“You here to do your laundry?” Nat asks

 

“And to see a friend” Steve tells her

 

“Clearly your friend is fine” Nat tells him, but they both know she isn’t and it’s getting to her

 

“You know I saw a pod of whales when I was coming up the bridge” Steve comments

 

“In the Hudson?” Nat questions him

 

“There’s fewer ships, cleaner water” Steve comments

 

“You know if you’re about to tell me to look on the Brightside…

 

um…

 

I’m about to hit you in the head with a peanut butter sandwich

 

I lost my kids, my husband is god knows where, my sister, my nephew gone, the rest of my family gone” Nat tells him

 

“Sorry force of habit” Steve comments as he puts his keys down and sits across the desk from her

 

“You know, I keep telling everybody they should move on and grow, some do, but not us” Steve comments

 

“If I move on, who does this?” Nat asks

 

“Maybe it doesn’t need to be done” Steve replies

 

“I used to have nothing then Clint found me and our family kept growing, couple of kids, a sister and a nephew

 

Then this job, this family

 

And I was… I was better because of it

 

And even though there gone…

 

Now I’m still trying to be better and I’m afraid if I don’t have this I would lose myself that I would be out there with Clint

 

He tried, he really did, for three years, but it became too much and I use to hear from him, but these last few months have been worse. I don’t know where he is, he won’t answer my calls” Nat tells him

 

“He will contact you when he’s ready or you will find him, both of you have been through a lot” Steve tries to comfort her

 

“Thanks” Nat thanks him for his words

 

The front gate goes off and Nat answers it.

 

“Oh hi, hi, is anyone home? This is Scott Lang, we met a few years ago at an Airport? In Germany?

 

I got really big and I had my mask on. You wouldn’t recognise me” Scott speaks to the camera

 

“Is this an old message?” Steve asks, how can Scott be here. He disappeared at the same time as everyone else, they assumed he had been snapped. He would never have left Cassie alone if he was around.

 

“Ant-Man? Ant-Man, I know you know that” Scott speaks to the camera

 

“It’s the front gate” Nat answers, how is that possible

 

“I need to talk to you guys” Scott continues to the camera

 

Nat lets Scott in. When he arrives in the main room.

 

“Scott? Are you ok?” Steve asks him as he watches Scott pace and mumble to himself

 

“Yeah, Uh, firstly thank you for looking out for Cassie. She spoke highly of her Uncle Clint and Aunt Natasha, so thanks for looking after her until she moved back home. Thanks for allowing that even if you couldn’t go there, you found a way for her too” Scott thanks Nat

 

“Of course, if the situations had been reversed I would hope you would have done the same” Nat comments

 

“Yeh of course, now have either of you ever studied Quantum Physics?” Scott asks them bringing them to the point he wanted to make, but he had wanted to thank them for looking out for his daughter

 

“Only in mid conversation” Nat comments

 

“Alright so, five years ago, right before… Thanos, I was in a place called the Quantum Realm. The Quantum Realm is like its own microscopic universe. To get in there you have to be incredibly small. Hope was supposed to pull me out. And then Thanos happened and I got stuck in there” Scott explains

 

“Sorry, that must have been a very long five years” Nat comments

 

“Yeah but that’s just it. It wasn’t. For me it was five hours. See the rules of the Quantum realm aren’t like they are up here. Everything is unpredictable. Is that anybody’s sandwich, I’m starving” Scott tells them

 

“Scott, what are you talking about talking about?” Steve asks him

 

“So what I’m saying is time works differently in the Quantum realm, the only problem is right now, we don’t have a way to navigate it. But what if we did? I can’t stop thinking about it. What if we could somehow control the chaos and we could navigate it? What if there was a way that we can enter the Quantum Realm at a certain point in time but then exit the Quantum Realm at another point in time? Like… Like before Thanos” Scott explains to them

 

“Wait, are you talking about a time machine?” Steve questions him

 

“No. No, of course not. No, not a time machine. It more like a...” Scott tries to figure how not to call it a time before realising that is basically what he had “Yeah, like a time machine. I know. It’s crazy. It’s crazy. But I can’t stop thinking about it. There’s gotta be, some wa… it’s crazy” Scott rambles it sounds crazy but it has to work, it has too.

 

“Scott I get emails from a Raccoon so, nothing sounds crazy anymore. But if I can get my kids back, if we can get back everyone” Nat tells him

 

“So who do we talk to about this?” Scott asks, who’s still around


	6. Getting Tony's help

 Getting Tony’s help

  
“Are you seriously telling me that your plan to save the universe is based on Back to the future?” Tony questions Scott

 

“No” Scott answers lightly shaking his head

 

“Good, you had me worried there cause that’d be horseshit. That’s not how Quantum physics works” Tony comments

 

“Tony, we have to take a stand” Nat speaks up. This has to work, she needs to get her family back

 

“We did stand. And yet, here we are” Tony comments

 

“I know you got a lot on the line. You got a wife, a daughter. But I lost someone very important to me. Perhaps you remember her Hope Van Dyne, her parents were friends with yours. Nat lost her family except her husband. Steve lost his. A lot of people did. And now, now we have a chance to bring Hope back, to bring everyone back and you’re telling me that you won’t even” Scott exclaims to Tony, they all lost

 

“That’s right, Scott. I won’t. Leave it!” Tony replies “Got a kid”

 

“Mommy told me to come and save you” Morgan tells her dad as comes out and hugs her Dad

 

“I wish you’d come here to ask me something else. Anything else. Honestly happy to see you guys, it was… Oh, and the tables set for six” Tony tells them

 

“Tony, I get it. And I’m happy for you, I really am. But this is a second chance. I wanna get Maria, Bucky and Wanda back. Nat’s family” Steve comments, Tony may have gained a family but but some didn’t get that some lost there’s

 

“I got my second chance right here, Cap. I’m sorry I can’t roll the dice again. If you don’t talk shop you stay for lunch” Tony tells Steve

 

“He’s Scared” Nat comments as they go to leave

 

“He’s not wrong, it may not work but we gotta try” Steve comments

 

“Yeah, but I mean, what are we gonna do? We need him. What, are we gonna stop?” Scott asks but knows none of them want to, they want to get their families back

 

“No, I wanna do it right. We’re gonna need a really big brain” Steve comments

 

“Bigger than his?” Scott questions


	7. Nat finds Clint

 Nat finds Clint

 

“You shouldn’t be here” Clint tells Nat. He hadn’t contacted her in months, he was going down an even darker path and he was afraid of her reaction a part of him knew she would accept him, she was his wife, they had been through a lot, but a part of him was afraid she wouldn’t that this would be the final straw, that he would lose her too and then he would nothing left.

 

“Neither should you, I haven’t heard from you in months” Nat tells him, she’s missed him so much

 

“Nat, I’m not the same” Clint tells her

 

“For better or for worse” Nat recites to him

 

“This won’t bring the kids back, it won’t bring our family back but we found something, a chance maybe…” Nat continues

 

“Don’t” Clint asks her, he’s so far gone he can’t get hope, they need it but he’s afraid

 

“Don’t what?” Nat asks him needing to hear him say it

 

“Don’t give me hope” Clint asks

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t give it to you sooner” Nat tells him

 

Nat reaches out with her hand and takes his hand in her own. God she’s missed her husband and its time for him to come home.

 


	8. Time Travel Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter references After Civil War where Wanda time traveled.

Time Travel discussion

 

“Wait a second, let me ask you something, if we can do this, you know, go back in time, why don’t we just find baby Thanos and you know?” Rhodes asks before imitating strangling with his hands

 

“First of all, that’s horrible” Bruce states

 

“It’s Thanos” Rhodes states, it would solve all their problems

 

“And secondly, time doesn’t work that way. Changing the past, doesn’t change the future” Bruce continues

 

“Look we go back, we get the stones before Thanos gets them…” Scott states before continuing “Thanos doesn’t have the stones, Problem solved!”

 

“Bingo” Clint comments

 

“That’s not how it works” Nebula comments

 

“Well that’s what I heard” Clint comments, if not then how did Wanda

 

“What? By who? Who told you that?” Bruce questions them

 

“Star Trek, Terminator, Time cop, Time after time” Rhodes lists

 

“Quantum leap” Scott adds on

 

“A wrinkle in time, Somewhere in time” Rhodes continues

 

“Hot tub time machine” Scott adds on

 

“Hot tub time machine” Rhodes repeats before continuing “Bill and Ted’s excellent adventure, basically any movie that deals with time travel”

 

“Die Hard? No, its not…” Scott adds on before realising that it doesn’t deal with time travel

 

“This is Known” Rhodes speaks up

 

“I don’t know why everyone believes that, but it isn’t true. Think about it if you travel to the past, that past now becomes your future and your former present becomes the past which can’t be changed by your new future” Bruce tells them

 

“Exactly” Nebula comments

 

“Except Wanda did, she went to the past met Steve and Bucky in the 1940s and spent some time there then came back to the present where they remembered her and Steve had saved her brother, who had died protecting me” Clint comments, like how does that work then, because it shouldn’t have been possible

 

“Then she must have gone to future made by the trip to the past and not the original future she just left. That future must still be there” Bruce answers

 

“Well that just makes it a whole lot worse, that timeline is still out there waiting for her and wondering where she went” Clint comments

 

“Or another Wanda returned that point, but her powers came from the stones so who knows” Bruce comments


	9. Vormir

Vormir   
  


“What you seek lies in front of you… as does what you fear” Red Skull informs Clint and Nat

 

“The stone is down there” Nat comments looking  down the cliff face

 

“For one of you, for the other, in order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. An everlasting exchange. A soul for a soul” Red Skull informs them

 

X-X-X

 

“How’s it going? Jesus, maybe he’s making this shit up” Clint comments, they can’t do this, they’ve lost their whole family and now one of them must lose the other. This better damn work if one of them has to lose the other and then they don’t get their family back, Clint doesn’t even want to think about it.

 

“No, I don’t think so” Nat comments, this is not fair but since when have their lives ever been

 

“Why cause he knows your daddy’s name?” Clint comments

 

“I didn’t” Nat replies

 

“Thanos left here with the stone and without his daughter. It’s not a coincidence” Nat comments

 

“Yeah” Clint comments

 

“Whatever it takes” Nat comments

 

“Whatever it takes” Clint comments

 

“If we don’t get that stone back billions of people stay dead including our kids and the rest of our family” Nat speaks up. She needs to do this, if only to their kids back

 

“Then I guess we both know who its gotta be” Clint comments these last couple of years he’s changed especially these last few months and if he can save his kids he will do it.

 

“I guess we do” Nat comments

 

Clint reaches out and takes her hand in his own and Nat places her other hand over his and looks him in the eyes

 

“I’m starting to think, we mean different people here, Natasha” Clint tells Nat realising while he’s talking about himself, she’s talking herself. Neither wants to lose the other.

 

“For the last five years, I’ve been trying to do one thing, to get right here. That’s all its been about bringing everyone back. Getting our kids back, getting our family back” Nat tells him

 

“Oh don’t get all decent on me now” Clint replies

 

“What you think I wanna do it? I’m trying to save your life your idiot” Nat comments

 

“Yeah well, I don’t want you too, because I… Natasha, you know what I’ve done, you know what I’ve become” Clint tells her. What he’s done these last couple of years especially these last few months how can he go back home without Nat, he can’t

 

“I don’t judge people on their worst mistakes what kind of wife would that make me” Nat comments

 

“Maybe you should” Clint comments

 

“You Didn’t” Nat replies

 

“You’re a pain in my ass you know that?” Clint tells her. God he loves her so much he can’t let her do this

 

Nat softly nods her head at him.

 

They both lean in and rest their foreheads against each other before sharing one last kiss both knowing by the end of this, one of them will be dead and the other will have the stone.

 

As they slowly pull apart Clint comments to Nat “Okay, you win” you get live Clint thinks to himself as he smiles at her and knocks her to the ground

 

“Tell the kids, I love them” Clint tells her

 

Nat rolls him over and uses her widow bites to shock him

 

“Tell them I love them” Nat Comments back

 

Nat runs to the ledge but the shock wears off Clint and he gets up and shoots an explosive arrow near Nat which knocks her over. Clint starts running to the ledge and as he’s running he throws his bow to the side. He shares ones last look with Nat as he runs past her. When he reaches the ledge he jumps, Nat who gotten up and ran after him and jumps afer him and grabs onto him and releases his grapple hook and hooks him onto the cliff face. They hit the cliff face and Clint realises he is the one hooked to the cliff face.

 

“Damn you” Clint comments as he tries to pull her back up but he can’t, not without both of them falling

 

“Let me go” Nat asks him

 

“No, please, no” Clint pleads with her. he can’t lose, he’s already lost too damn much

 

“It’s ok, I love you” Nat tells him

 

“I love you, please” Clint pleads with her again

 

Nat pushes off the cliff face and forces Clint to let her go

 

“No!!!” Clint silently screams as he watches his wife fall to her death

 


	10. Nat's Gone

Nat’s Gone

 

“What about her family?” Tony asks

 

“Dusted, so this better damn work” Clint comments

 

“Also us” Steve comments

 

“What?” Thor questions them

 

“I just asked a question” Tony defends

 

“Yeah, you’re acting like she’s dead. Why are we acting like she’s dead? We have the stones right? As long as we have the stones, we can bring her back isn’t that right? So stop this shit. We’re the Avengers, get it together” Thor tells them

 

“We can’t get her back” Clint tells Thor

 

“Wha-What?” Thor asks confused, why is Clint giving up on his wife

 

“It can’t be undone, it can’t” Clint explains he is not happy about it, he lost his wife and he can’t change it

 

“I’m sorry. No offense, but you’re a very earthly being. Okay? We’re are talking about space magic. Can’t seems very definitive, don’t you think?” Thor questions Clint

 

“Look, I know that I’m way outside my paygrade here. But she still isn’t here, is she? She was my wife!” Clint replies, god he wishes she was still here, she one thing that was held him together

 

“Now, that’s my point!” Thor exclaims

 

“It can’t be undone, or at least that’s what the red floating guy had to say. Maybe you wanna go talk to him? Okay? Go, grab your hammer and you go fly and you talk to him.

 

It was supposed to be me.

 

She sacrificed her life for that goddamn stone. She bet her life on it. Just so we could get our kids back, so we could get our family back, so this better goddamn work” Clint rants

 

“We will, we will make it work” Steve tells him, they have to, they need to get everyone back.


	11. Clint calls his family

Clint calls his family

 

After Bruce’s snap, Clint notices his phone is ringing.

 

It’s his sister Laura, she came back

 

“Laura?” Clint asks into the phone

 

“Clint? Where are you? What happened?” Laura asks really confused, one minute he was here and next he was gone. The area looks overgrown and unkempt.

 

“Yeah, are you all there, Lila, Cooper, Pietro, Nate?” Clint asks

 

“Yeah, what happened?” Laura asks him

 

“It’s been five years, we lost, everyone lost” Clint answers

 

That’s all clint is able to get out before Thanos attacks and Clint loses his phone.

 

“Clint! Clint? Clint?” Laura yells into the phone from the other end. What the hell happened the phone just cut out and when she tries to call again it goes straight to voicemail.

 


	12. Wanda fights Thanos

Wanda fights Thanos

 

“You tore my family apart!” Wanda screams at Thanos

 

She had gotten a call from Pietro. He, Laura, Nate, Lila and Cooper had come back at the same time as her and James. Which meant only Clint, Nat and Steve had survived Thanos after original attack in Wakanda.

 

She had seen Clint on field but Nat was nowhere to be found. She is worried, she hasn’t managed to talk to Clint and she fears the answer when she does. Nat was never far from Clint’s side especially in a battle like this, they always had each other’s back.

 

“I don’t even know your family” Thanos answers her as he advances on her

 

“You will” Wanda answers him as she starts her attack on him with her powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the fact Wanda and Bucky were together since After Civil War, this scene had to change. This was how i imagined it after watching it.


	13. Chapter 13

Clint returns to the Barton Farm

 

As the jet pulls at the Barton Farm, Clint makes his way out and Lila and Cooper run up and hug him but they quickly become aware he is alone.

 

“Dad, where’s Mum?” Lila asks her Dad

 

Clint just holds his kids closer and buries his face in their shoulders and hair.

 

“Dad?” Cooper asks his Dad

 

Clint pulls his face away and while still holding them in his arms he explains to them the news he wishes he never had to share

 

“She’s gone, but I’m gonna get her back. I don’t know how, but I am” Clint also explains to them he will do whatever it takes to get her back. He needs her, they need her.

 

He pulls them closer again and just holds them.

 

The three of them just stay that way for awhile.

 

Laura, Pietro and Nate are just inside the door. They are giving an his kids a moment to themselves. Laura and Pietro are worried they haven’t seen Nat and don’t know where she is or what might have happened to her. Clint is clinging onto his kids as if they are a lifeline.

 

The jet hasn’t left yet, Wanda and James are onboard but like Laura and Pietro are giving Clint a moment with his kids. They don’t know what happened to Nat but she wasn’t on the battlefield and she didn’t come back with them to the farm.

 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

When Clint eventually pulls away from Lila and Cooper he speaks up “Come on, lets go inside. We can tell your Aunts and Uncles everything” before turning his head back to the Jet “That includes you, Bucky and Wanda”

 

Bucky and Wanda climb out of the Jet and follow Clint, Lila and Cooper into the house.

 

Once inside Wanda goes over and hugs her brother and Laura.

 

“Where’s Aunty Nat?” Nate asks his Uncle Clint

 

Once they are all seated Clint goes on to explain what happened, starting from the last time he saw them. How Thanos won, and how for five years the world lived without half of its population. He explained how Scott came back with a plan to change it. They were required to go after the stones to stop Thanos and Nat gave her life for the stone so they could bring everyone back. They wanted their family back. It worked but it had cost Nat her life and Thanos had followed after them and Tony Stark, Iron Man had given his life to take out Thanos and his army.

 

“Their holding a private funeral for Tony at his home. We have all been invited and afterwards we need to get the stones back, I’m going to return the stone and I will get Nat back, don’t know if it will work but I have to try” Clint inform them after finishing his tale


	14. Tony's Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the changes in my universe there are additional characters at the funeral and the arrangement differs a little bit. Below is a list of where everyone stands.

Tony’s Funeral  
 

Pepper and Morgan are at the front.

 

Sharon, Happy and Rhoades behind them

 

Steve behind them

 

Then Peter, then May

 

Then Thor, Then Hulk

 

Then Stephen Strange and Wong

 

Then Hank, Janet, Hope and Scott

 

Off to the side of them

 

The Guardians; Nebula, Quill, Drax, Rocket, Groot and Mantis

 

Behind T’Challa, Okeye and Shuri

 

Behind Clint, Lila and Cooper. Laura, Pietro and Nate.

 

Off to the side Bucky, Wanda, Sam and Maria

 

Behind Harley Keener

 

Behind Sectary of state Ross

 

On the steps of the house is Carol

 

Off to the side and on the balcony stands Nicolas Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as i wanted to save Tony and i had a way, the same way they saved Coulson in Agent's of Shield after Avengers, i just couldn't figure out how he was such a big character and his death major. He died saving everyone he was a very public figure its hard to change that sadly.


	15. Thor and Valkyrie talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a new head cannon to this universe which this next part

Thor and Valkyrie talk

 

“So, when can we expect you back?” Valkyrie asks Thor

 

“About that…” Thor starts

 

“Thor! Your people need a king” Valkyrie comments surprised

 

“No, they already have one” Thor tells her

 

Valkyrie laughs at him

 

“You’re serious” Valkyrie realises he’s not joking

 

“It’s time for me to be who I am, rather than, who I’m supposed to be” Thor tells her

 

“But you, you’re a leader. That’s who you are. Between yourself and Lady Sif you can do it. When Ullr is old enough maybe he can take his place, with the two of your as his teachers and advisors he will do better than his grandfather, his uncle and his father. It will be better” Thor tells her, his nephew will be better. Part of him was surprised when he learned of Ullr’s existence, but another part of him wasn’t. His brother lived on in that little boy.

 

“You know I’d make a lot of changes around here, we both will” Valkyrie informs him

 

“I’m counting on it, Your Majesty” Thor speaks up, shaking her hand

 

“What will you do?” Valkyrie asks him

 

“I’m not sure. For the first time in a thousand years, I… I have no path. I do have a ride though” Thor tells her gestering towards the Benatar

 

“Move it or lose it, hairbag” Rocket informs Thor it’s time to leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sif has always been one of my OTPs i wanted to add this. Ullr is Sif's son from myth who's father was a un-named frost giant. I like to believe it was Loki, a lot of the Sifki fans believe this.


	16. Chapter 16

Steve and Clint return the stones

“Remember, you have to return the stones at the exact moment you got them, or you’re gonna open up a bunch of nasty alternative realities” Bruce tells Steve

 

“Don’t worry Bruce. Clip all the branches” Steve replies

 

“You know I tried, when I had the Gauntlet, the stones, I really tried to bring Nat back to her family. I miss them man” Bruce tells Steve

 

“Me too” Steve comments

 

“You know, if you want, I can come with you” Sam tells Steve

 

“That position has already been filled, I’m going with him, I’m going to return the Soul Stone and get Nat back” Clint informs them

 

“Don’t do anything stupid till I get back” Steve tells Bucky and Wanda

 

“How can we? Your taking all the stupid with you” Bucky answers with Wanda right beside him

 

Steve gives both Bucky and Wanda a hug.

 

Next he goes up to Maria.

 

“See you when I get back” He tells her before placing a quick kiss on her lips

 

“Don’t get stuck in the past, Don’t want to have to come and rescue you” Maria tells her

 

“I won’t, I have you waiting for me here” Steve tells her before turning to the others

 

“All of you” Steve tells them. This is his family and he will never leave it behind.

 

Bruce give Clint a container with the Soul Stone.

 

Steve has his own case with the rest of the stones.

 

Clint has his mission, Steve has his.

 

Clint and Steve walk up and step onto the platform.

 

Clint has his case and Steve has his own case. Steve picks up Mjolnir, it needs to be returned as well.

 

Clint and Steve activate there suits.

 

“How long is this gonna take?” Sam asks Bruce

 

“For them? As long as they need, for us five seconds” Bruce answers

 

“You ready, Cap? Clint?” Bruce asks

 

They nod at him

 

“Alright. We’ll meet back here, okay?” Bruce asks them

 

“You bet” Steve answers

 

Clint just nods. He plans to have Nat with him too then.

 

“Going Quantum, Three… Two… One..”

 

Steve and Clint disappear


	17. Return to Vormir

Return to Vormir

 

Clint arrives on Vormir and just like before he walks up to the Red Floating Dude.

 

“Why have you come back, you got what you came for” Red Skull asks Clint

 

“Well I don’t want it anymore” Clint says as walks to where he lost Nat and where he got the damn stone.

 

“I want my Wife back, a soul for a soul right, well here’s yours goddamn stone back. Now give me BACK MY WIFE!” Clint yells as he throws the stone over the cliff and to the bottom. He cant see Nat down there anymore.

 

“Clint?” Nat speaks from behind him.

 

He turns and sees her right there, he runs to her and pulls her into his arms and kisses her.

 

He is so glad this worked, he doesn’t know what he would have done if it didn’t work. Then behind them another voice speaks up.

 

“Who the hell are you guys, what the hell is going on?”

 

“Gamora?” Clint asks shocked he did not expect this outcome. He had hoped to get his wife back, but Gamora hadn’t even been sacrificed yet, _Space Magic_ he brings it down too.

 

“Yeh, who the hell are you?” Gamora asks confused

 

“Friends of your sister and Quill, you’re coming back with us, but I need you to wait here a moment. I don’t have a suit for you. We will be right back for you” Clint informs her

 

Clint presses the button on his suit as Nat presses hers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to save Nat. I originally didn't plan on saving Gamora but as I was writing the scene she popped up and i had to save her as well. It doesn't make sense but its space magic, don't understand and if i can save her too i will.


	18. Steve visits 1970s

Steve visits the 1970s

 

Steve saves the tesseract for last, he has a couple of friends to visit.

 

After he returns the Teseract, he goes to visit Peggy in her office.

 

He knows she is happy now, and so is he. However, he needs this closure and so does she, even if it doesn’t affect the timeline.

 

He knocks on her door.

 

“Who is it?” Peggy calls out

 

“Captain Stephens” Steve answers

 

“Come in” She calls, the voice sounds familiar. It can’t be. There were intruders in the base earlier.

 

Steve opens the door and steps in, closing the door behind him.

 

“Steve?” She asks

 

“Hi, don’t alert anyone I’m here, no-one can know I’m here. It’s been a long time for both of us. I wanted to give us both some closure. Can I visit you at home tonight, I know already. If your worried, you made the right choice” Steve answers her

 

“Of course, I will see you then” Peggy replies

 

“Thank you for your report Captain” Peggy says as he goes to leave

 

“Thank you Ma’am” he replies and leaves

 

X-X-X-X

 

That night Steve knocks on Howards door.

 

“Hello, Sir” Jarvis answers the door

 

Steve thinks that’s a familiar voice.

 

“Hello” Steve says

 

“Edwin Jarvis” He introduces himself

 

“Nice to meet you Jarvis” Steve speaks up. He must have made a huge Impact on Tony.

 

“Come in” Jarvis tell him and Steve follows him inside

 

Jarvis leads Steve into the main room.

 

“Steve?” Howard asks as he sees him. How can this be. Peggy had told him but it still surprised him.

 

“Hi Howard” Steve speaks up

 

“How? How are you here?” Howard asks him

 

“I’m from the future. Don’t ask how or when, I can’t tell you. I wanted to see you both, get us all some closure. I know about everything, the little one in Peggy told me. I’m happy for both of you. You made the right decision, this decision protects you all. I also have someone waiting for me back home. I wanted to see you and talk to you though.” Steve tells them

 

“We’ve made the right decision. Thank you, glad to hear that. Can tell us anything?” Howard asks him pulling Peggy closer into his arms where she is sitting on the couch beside him.

 

“Sorry, I can’t” Steve tells him before continuing “However, I wanted to show you this” He takes out a photo of Tony, Pepper and Morgan.

 

“Hey, that’s the guy from earlier” Howard speaks up

 

“That’s your son, his wife and his daughter Morgan. I wanted to show this to you, to show it all works out” Steve comments

 

“There’s one more photo but you can’t change anything. The future needs to happen as it does. You need to forget afterwards you ever saw these two photos” Steve continues

 

Next he shows a photo of himself, Maria, Bucky and Wanda.

 

“The one you don’t recognise is the person waiting for me, her name is Maria” Steve tells them. They had met Wanda during her time in the past.

 

“Is that Bucky and Wanda? I’m guessing that’s where she’s from. She disappeared shortly after Bucky did, he must turn up too” Howard answers

 

“Yeh, that’s them” Steve answers

 

“I’m glad you have family in the future Steve” Peggy tells him

 

“Would you like to stay for dinner, we can talk more” Howard asks him

 

“Of course, I cant say much but I would love to hear more stories from both of you” Steve informs them

 

That’s what after. Howard and Peggy share stories with him and he gets to enjoy Jarvis’ cooking.

 

But soon it is time for him to return home.

 

“Thank you for having me” Steve thanks them

 

Steve leaves the house and activates his suit again and returns to the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene referenced scenes mentioned in Time to tell Steve. I always preferred Howard and Peggy. Here we get to see them and they all get closure they even if it doesn't or can't effect the future.


	19. The Return

The return

 

And returning in five… four… three… two… one…

 

The platform activates again and Steve, Clint and Nat return.

 

“It worked” Bruce yells

 

“Nat your suit” Clint says as she takes it off and hand it to Clint.

 

“I need you to send me back again one more time. We’ve got one more to collect. Someone contact the Guardians before they leave earth and don’t let them leave. Oh and I’m gonna need more Pym Particles in the suits” Clint informs them

 

“What?” Bruce asks

 

“Just do it” Clint tells Bruce

 

Steve and Nat leave the platform and Clint is given new Pym Particles. Clint returns for Gamora.

 

“Going Quantum again in three… two… one...” Bruce repeats again

 

X-X-X-X

 

“Gamora?” Clint asks upon returning

 

“Here, you just left” Gamora  replies

 

“Of course, time travel” Clint mumbles

 

“Here put this on” Clint tells her and hands her Nat’s Quantum suit.

 

Gamora puts the suit on.

 

“Alright press the button on your hand at the same time as me” Clint says

 

They return to the present.

 

X-X-X-X

 

“And returning in five… four… three… two… one…” Bruce counts down again really confused but does as he’s been told.

 

This time Clint arrives on the platform with Gamora.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Bruce asks

 

“When I returned the Soul Stone, I got back Nat, but we also got back Gamora. Don’t ask me how, I don’t know. Just take the win.” Clint answers

 

“Now I want to go home because I have a couple of kids at home thinking their mother is dead” Clint tells everyone

 

“What about me?” Gamora asks

 

“You can come if you like” Clint tells her

 

Gamora agrees to

 

“Bruce, please tell the Guardians to stop by the farm before they leave” Clint tells Bruce

 

“Wanda and Bucky, you coming?” Clint asks

 

“Of course” Wanda answers

 

“Us too” Steve comments about himself and Maria

 

“Sure” Clint comments, Steve is extended family anyway

 

“Sam, tell Sharon and Pepper I have a story for them when I return” Steve tells Sam

 

“Ok, Sharon’s still at Pepper’s. Meet us there?” Sam tells him

 

“Sounds good, see you there” Steve agrees with him

 


	20. Barton Farm Reunion

Barton Farm reunion

 

Once they arrive back at the farm, Nat finally gets to her kids again.

 

Just like when Clint returned Cooper and Lila run out to greet their mum.

 

Nat hugs her kids, something she didn’t think get to do again after Vormir.

 

Clint joins the three of them. So glad to have his whole family together. Both Clint and Nat have decided to retire they want to be around their kids and their family.

 

But they both know if they are needed, really needed, they will be asked and they go.

 

They all head inside where Nate is excited to know Auntie Nat is home. He runs and gives her hug as she enters.

 

Nat is happy to hold Nate. Nat spends time with everyone happy that it worked and they got everyone back. She is told what happened to Tony. Someday soon, she will need to go see his family. But for now she needs to be with her family.

 

When Nate finally lets go of her she gets hug from Laura and Pietro.

 

Nat is just grateful her family is back together.

 

Gamora is introduced to everyone.

 

Steve, Maria, Bucky and Wanda don’t stay long, they have catch up to do with Sharon and Pepper.

 

Not long after they leave, the others hear a noise outside. The Guardians have arrived.

 

 

“Everyone wait here, I bring our guests inside” Clint speaks up as he goes outside to get their newest guests.

 

The Guardians have parked the Benatar outside.

 

“What was so urgent, that we had to stop here?” Quill questions, he doesn’t know if the Gamora from the past survived Tony’s Snap or his Gamora is still ou there somewhere but he doesn’t want to waste time here on the planet that he lost his mother on.

 

“Why don’t you go inside and check, I came back from returning the Stones” Clint tells him

 

“Let’s just give him a moment before we follow” Clint tells the others

 

“Gamora?” Quill yells from inside

 

That gets the rest of the Guardians attention, they turn their heads to him, as if to check if what they had learned was real. Clint nods his head and the other race in behind Quill.

 

Thor stays beside Clint and two of them follow at a slower pace. There really isn’t enough room for everyone inside.

 

Thor notices Nat across the room. “Barton, _Space Magic!_ ” Thor says as claps Clint across the back

 

Clint laughs and replies “Remember, I’m just a _very earthly being_ ” Back then, not so long ago he didn’t think he would be here, let alone laughing about it.

 

Thor laughs “Yes, yes you are. You did it though; you did it”

 

“I did, didn’t I” Clint eyes lock with Nat’s God, where would he be without her. His Wife. His love. His heart.

 

They did it, they got everyone back. They even got Nat and Gamora back.

 

They may have lost Stark, but he lives on in his daughter Morgan, his protégé Peter Parker, his wife Pepper, and his cousin Sharon Carter. His family who will never forget him and a world that will never forget the sacrifice he made to save them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reading
> 
> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> Please leave a comment/ Kudos if you get the chance
> 
> Haylie Myers


End file.
